


Peter Hale Helper Extraordinaire

by pterhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterhale/pseuds/pterhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter helps Stiles with more than just his homework.<br/>notes at end</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Harris was already a bad enough teacher so when he was out sick it was a good day in BHHS. Usually they got a sub that didn’t care and wouldn't force them to do their work. Stiles loved that part almost more than not having to see Harris for an hour and a half. Normally he loved subs because they ignored his constant stream of nonsense that seemed to flow from his mouth at all hours of the day. Normally he loved subs.

Stiles and Scott were sitting together watching a video on Stiles’ phone about a piano playing cat. They were just recovering from their fit of giggles when Isaac sat down in the row in front of them. Scott looked at Stiles worriedly and back to the back of Isaac’s head. Stiles shrugged because he couldn't tell what Scott was so worried about. Yeah normally Isaac talked to them until class started, but it wasn't a tragedy that he had decided not to. Stiles held a small grudge against Isaac. He couldn't help it when he felt he was stealing his best friend from him. If Isaac couldn't rip his throat out he would have said something to him about it. Stiles couldn't help but be a little stingy when he had just got Scott back from Allison.

Scott reached out poking Isaac with his fingers in the side. Isaac turned, no smile (and he always smiled at Scott), his mouth was turned down at the corners. Stiles raised one of his eyebrows at Isaac because what the hell was going on that had him so upset? Isaac sighed heavily before he opened his mouth to talk. “Peter is goi-“

“Mr. Lahey I would appreciate it greatly if you turned around so I could take roll for the day.” Isaac glowered before turning around and sliding down in his seat. Scott was still stretched over the desk when his mouth dropped open. Stiles’ arms flailed around as he looked towards the front of the classroom. “Peter what ar-“

“Mr. Stilinski if you would please not call me by my first name.” Peter scowled at Stiles before he turned to the chalkboard behind him to write Mr. Hale in big letters. He turned back around and smiled at the classroom. It made Stiles’ stomach churn like he’d eaten something that didn't agree with him. He dropped his head to the desk before he actually got sick looking at Peter’s amused smile. He was in no mood to be dealing with the ex-alpha this morning.

“The great thing about me being your sub is that I know a thing or two about Chemistry. If you have any questions about your assignments don’t be afraid to just ask.” Peter stalked over to Harris’ desk and picked up a stack of papers. “And I expect you to actually work on them too.”

Stiles groaned before pulling his head up as Peter passed him two packets of work. Peter let his fingers linger on Stiles’ for too long before pulling away. No one noticed the disturbing moment. Not even Scott. Stiles groaned again throwing his head into his hands. This was going to be the longest hour and a half ever.

+++

Stiles was trying to get out of the classroom as fast as he could before he could be stopped. Maybe he was the only one who didn’t work on his packet or ask for help from Peter. He had very good reasons for not doing so though. He didn't want to get near the pedowolf because what if he tried something weird. Scott had assured him that Peter would not try anything since it was the middle of class, but Stiles was not taking any chances. Isaac had helped Scott with the things he didn't understand and had offered Stiles help but he was too stubborn. He refused Isaac’s help and he refused to ask Peter for help and he refused to do his work. Scott had called him an idiot which was totally uncalled for.

A hand gripped Stiles upper arm and pulled him backwards. Stiles so not gracefully stumbled back into Peter’s chest. The older man’s laugh rumbled against Stiles’ back where he was still pressed. His heart rate had risen and he knew Peter could hear it because he just laughed harder. “You should really be more careful when walking Stiles.”

“You pulled me back! Everyone saw that-“ Stiles turned to the classroom that had emptied. Even Scott had left him alone with the pedowolf. Damn Isaac.

“Meet me in the library and I’ll help you with your packet.” Peter winked before turning back towards the desk. Stiles gaped at him trying to decide if he should actually do it. “You can go now, Stiles.”

Stiles had no fucking clue why Peter wanted to help him or why he was considering letting him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look surprisingly a lot like Derek when you make that face.”
> 
> Stiles turned almost toppling over holding his hands up in front of him. He hadn't even heard him coming until he spoke. Peter just smirked at him as he could undoubtedly hear the thumping of his heart. Stiles let his hands fall to his sides as he turned to walk back towards the cafeteria.
> 
> “No doubt you’re early, but no matter because you are early you might as well stay. Your dear Scott is too busy chatting with his new best friend to pay you any mind.” Peter obviously wanted to get cut in half by a very pissed off Stiles. Peter’s hand brushed Stiles’ elbow as he passed him to push open the door. Stiles’ in a completely manly way flinched away from the touch. Peter just stared at him comically before strutting, and Peter did strut, into the library. Call him crazy but Stiles trailed behind him before he realized what he was doing.

Stiles really wanted to talk to Scott about what Peter said, but per usual these days, he was talking to Isaac about this new CD he had listened to. Which for the record Stiles totally showed him that band so he should at least be included in the conversation for part. He wasn’t. Stiles needed to broaden his horizon of friends and honestly they were talking about a CD when they still had Ethan and Aiden roaming around the school?! Yeah, they deserved some normal chit chat after everything that’s gone down, but Stiles was about to have a total meltdown and Scott was _too_ _busy_ for him. Stiles would admit it without a doubt: he was completely territorial over his best friend. Could you blame him? He had lost him to Allison the second her ass walked into school, got him back for 2.0 seconds before Isaac swooped in and carried him away.

If Stiles was being honest he was tired of being pushed to the side. He didn't need Scott who was too wound up everyone else’s asses to even notice his best friend who skipped out on lunch. He stood outside angry and upset because when did he become so damn unimportant? Stiles’ eyes stung from more than just the wind blowing harsh against the lacrosse field. Stiles was put off by the lack of unconcern everyone suddenly had for him.

Stiles was never one to smoke cigarettes because Melissa threatened his manhood if she ever found out he had, but sometimes a guy just needed a cigarette. He wandered around the school until he found Greenburg sitting on the back steps smoking. Greenburg always had cigarettes and always dished them out to everyone. Idiot. Didn't he realize they were too expensive to just donate to bums like Stiles? Greenburg obviously was too stupid because he gave Stiles the rest of his pack for five dollars. It was half full and Stiles didn't think he would smoke that much, but hey maybe he would with all the stress. Who knew?

+++

Cigarette hanging between his lips Stiles picked at the grass. He’d only smoked weed once, but he hadn't tried again after almost being caught by his dad. That would not have ended well with him being the Sheriff and all. The only reason he hadn't tried out cigarettes before were for the fact that Melissa McCall would have his head. He took a long drag before snubbing it out against the wall of the school. Stiles checked his phone before lighting another cigarette. _0 new messages_

What a fucking surprise.

He finished smoking before pocketing the pack and heading indoors. The wind was picking up as the clouds got thicker. Stiles hated storms more than anything. They made his head hurt with the constant pounding from the sudden change in pressure. Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose as he found himself in front of the library. He cursed under his breath because why the hell did he have to end up here?

“You look surprisingly a lot like Derek when you make that face.”

Stiles turned almost toppling over holding his hands up in front of him. He hadn’t even heard him coming until he spoke. Peter just smirked at him as he could undoubtedly hear the thumping of his heart. Stiles let his hands fall to his sides as he turned to walk back towards the cafeteria.

“No doubt you're early, but no matter because you are early you might as well stay. Your dear Scott is too busy chatting with his new best friend to pay you any mind.” Peter obviously wanted to get cut in half by a very pissed off Stiles. Peter’s hand brushed Stiles’ elbow as he passed by him to push open the door. Stiles’ in a completely manly way flinched away from the touch. Peter just stared at him comically before strutting, and Peter did strut, into the library. Call him crazy but Stiles trailed behind him before he realized what he was doing.

The library completely still as if no one was actually in there working on sorting books no actually read. Peter didn't stop walking still he reached the back and Stiles wasn't paying enough attention to where he was walking that he slammed square into the older man’s back. Stiles went to apologize, stopped and thought about whom he was about to say sorry to, chucked the idea out the window with no remorse. If Stiles was going to be stuck here for another hour and a half he might as well make himself comfortable. He stretched out on the small beat up arm chair before propping his feet on the coffee table. A contented sigh escaped his mouth as he sunk back into the cushions. Meeting Peter’s heated gaze sucked all of his relaxation away leaving him with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

“You know no ones in here right?” Peter’s voice almost had a rough tone to it. He looked exactly like what he was: a wolf watching prey. Stiles audibly gulped before straightening in his seat looking around. Alone he said?

“Fucking great,” Stiles tugged on his hair feeling his pulse race before quickly standing up. “I forgot my bag back in Harris’ room.”

Peter slammed him back down into the chair before Stiles had even gotten his balance. Claws gripped the back of his neck not quite breaking skin, but still too close for comfort. Stiles bit his lip trying to calm down his damn pulse. He knew, _he fucking knew_ , Peter could smell his fear, could feel his heart flying out of his chest, even then he decided to act like nothing was wrong.

“Big bad wolf come to bully me?” Stiles couldn't help the sarcasm that crawled out of his mouth. It was his only defense mechanism.

Peter didn't react to Stiles’ jab rather he leaned forward nosing at Stiles’ neck which was _so_ creepy Stiles couldn't think. If his heart beat any faster he was sure he would die. If Stiles felt a tongue at the hollow of his throat he didn't acknowledge it because ignoring it was better than believing this was happening.

“Are you afraid?” What a stupid question. Of course Stiles was afraid. He was terrified out of his mind. He so did not want to die in the back of his school’s library to the hands of the psychotic ex-alpha. Stupid on Stiles’ part he shook his head back and forth refusing to admit the fear coursing through him. Peter chuckled into Stiles’ neck before nipping once and pulling back to look at his face. “Stiles.”

“What?” Stiles new it wasn't a question, but he responded anyways because that was better than being bitten. What was worse was the shiver that had ran down his back when it happened. What the hell was wrong with him?

“This is your problem,” Peter said before going to lean against the wall opposite Stiles. “You have no way to defend yourself.”

“T-That was what all that had been about?” Stiles wanted to punch him in the face.

Peter merely smirked at him before the teasing began. “Did you want it to mean more? Don’t worry I can make that happen.”

Stiles blushed; he actually fucking blushed, as his mouth dropped open to gape at the werewolf in front of him. “I don’t think that’d be a good idea because Derek would have your ass.”

“I know, god Stiles I know. He always tells me to quit toying with you but it’s too much fun not to.”

Stiles bit his lip before standing up as rubbed the back of his neck still feeling Peter’s claws. “I would totally say this has been fun and all but I really have to go do nothing.”

He turned to storm away until Peter caught his arm and tugged him back for the second time that day. Peter’s mouth was covering Stiles’ before he could do anything but flail his arms in the air. The real horror sunk in when he felt Peter’s tongue probe his mouth. Peter Hale had kissed him, had _really_ kissed him. He didn't know whether to run screaming or eat 10 bars of soap first.

“Consider what I’m offering you Stiles. I’d train you so when the time comes and there’s a fight you could be somewhat of a use to Scott. We could even be friends since we know how little you have already.” Peter’s eyes looked sincere but there was no way in hell that Stiles was falling for it.

“What would you be getting in return for your favor?” Stiles decided to ignore the comment about his friend circle. His pride had been hurt enough today without another comment to bring it down 5 notches.

“You could always let me help you relieve some of that sexual tension we both know you keep pent up.” Peter bit his neck to the point of almost being painful before pulling back smiling. “There’s always that you could do for me.”

“No way,” Stiles pulled away keeping about five feet between them. “I wouldn't willingly let you touch my dick with a ten foot pole.”

Peter pouted. Peter Hale, ex-serial killing alpha, just pouted out his fucking bottom lip at Stiles.

“I’m hurt,” Peter rubbed at the spot where his heart should be. “I really am Stiles, but I think we both know that you’ll come around if that raging hard-on says anything about the situation.”

Stiles looked down in shock before covering himself in shame. When he looked back up Peter had already taken his leave without another word. Stiles could use a ton of bricks burying him right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i'm just going with the flow and where we end up with this fic we end up man  
> if this is completely terrible you have permission to punch me in the throat ok  
> ily guys  
> xoxo  
> oh and feedback is great bc it tells me what i'm doing right/wrong so keep doing that ok


	3. Chatper 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was having trouble ignoring the fact that he shouldn't be this turned on in the morning (especially by who was causing it). He could feel Peter smirking against his throat. “Your arousal smells like peaches.”

Stiles found him pacing in front of Derek's door at seven in the morning the next day. He hated that Peter had gotten to him like he had, but when he thought about it his mortality hung like a blinking neon sign reading "EASY KILL" in his head. Stiles ran his hands through his hair a couple times before turning towards the door. He'd been pacing in front of it for thirty minutes trying to work up the courage. Stiles groaned quietly before knocking on the door twice. He almost ran away after that before realizing Derek would only kill him slower if he ran.

The door opened to a sleepy looking Derek. "What the fuck do you want Stiles?"

"Well I was wondering if Peter by chance could be here? If not would it be too much to ask for his apartment's address?" Stiles forced a smile on his face.

"Why do you need to know where he is?"

Stiles opened his mouth and stopped. He was sure if he told Derek exactly the reason he needed Peter he wouldn't tell him anything. "He's helping me with my homework."

Derek looked mildly curious before walking back inside the apartment leaving the door wide open. "He fell asleep here last night."

Stiles found Peter on the couch cuddling the pillow in his arms. He had to stifle the giggles rising up in his throat. Derek shot Stiles an annoyed look before he went back to his bedroom. Stiles looked back at Peter before moving towards the older man. He didn't know whether or not it would be safe to wake him up. Stiles didn't like to start his day off in the death grip of a disgruntled werewolf so he stood a few feet back before throwing a pillow at Peter's head. The werewolf jerked forward before falling to the ground in a tangle of blankets. Stiles was bent over at the waist laughing at the scene he had caused. Peter merely grumbled before situating himself back on the couch. He was shirtless which was something Stiles hadn't noticed before. Peter was in no means a small man. He was toned and had a body anyone would be envious of.

"Like what you see?" Peter smirked.

"I'm not gay," Stiles said under his breath as he moved to sit on the opposite side of the couch. Stiles was very much so bisexual. A recent drunken make out with no other than Beacon Hills’ resident gay lacrosse player Danny had proved so.

Peter turned towards Stiles before raising an eyebrow. "Would you like a reminder of yesterday?"

Stiles flailed and nearly fell off the couch. He really didn't need to be reminded of the disturbing boner Peter had brought on. Peter wasn't nice enough to let Stiles slide by though. He was too happy to do remind him. A hand slid up Stiles leg as the older man leaned over Stiles’ as he tried to scramble away. He ended up backed into the corner of the couch. Great. Peter’s lips ghosted over his jaw before working their way to Stiles’ mouth. It was a gentle kiss at first until Stiles’ hands got minds of their own. His fingers wound into Peter’s hair pulling their mouths hard against another. One of the werewolf’s hands worked its way up the back of Stiles’ shirt. The moment their tongues touched Stiles swore he heard Peter growl low in his throat. Stiles hands pulled Peter back quickly as he tried to catch his breath as what happened processed through his mind. He had kissed Peter. Again. It was different than in the library. A whole world of different, he thought. Stiles had willingly kissed the older man. His face lit up like a red bulb and burned all the way down his neck. If his jeans had gotten slightly tighter since he had sat down he wouldn't mention it. He glanced quickly at Peter to see the older man’s eyes change back to their normal blue color. The arousal in his eyes made Stiles’ squirm. Stiles had done that. He had evoked that emotion in him. If his ego boasted a little after that could you blame him?  
Stiles dropped his hands from around Peter’s neck and into his lap to cover himself. Peter’s face was suddenly in his neck as his arms wound around Stiles’ waist. Stiles was having trouble ignoring the fact that he shouldn't be this turned on in the morning (especially by who was causing it). He could feel Peter smirking against his throat. “Your arousal smells like peaches.”

Stiles gaped like a fish and pulled Peter off of him again. “Forget I came by. Forget what you offered me too. I think I’d have more fun letting the twins rip me in half.”

Stiles thought he saw a small look of worry flit across Peter’s face before it changed into a stone mask. “Don’t joke about things like that Stiles. If something bad happened to you I’d have to clean up the mess that would be Scott’s pathetic ragtag team he calls a pack. That’d just be annoying, don’t you think?”

Stiles scoffed at Peter’s choice of words to describe Scott’s pack. If he thought he had seen worry he must have been hallucinating. “I never agreed to let you molest me.”  
“I’m not sure that’s what I would call what just happened. I never heard you complaining.”

Stiles worked his jaw as he resisted the urge to punch Peter. “I’ll let you teach me self-defense as long as you keep your hands to yourself, pedowolf.”  
It was Peter’s turn to scoff at Stiles’ choice of words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this chapter sucks ass and i'm so sorry  
> and it's so short  
> pls don't hate me  
> i just started back to school so the chapters will be coming slower bc busy  
> ily all so much tho ok  
> you make me happy  
> pls enjoy this tho and let me know what you think  
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this came from. It's completely crack. It's completely terrible. OMG. Punch me in the throat because I have no fucking clue where I'm going with this. I know it says there's violence and there isn't in this chapter obvi but there totally will be later on ok


End file.
